


Merlin is Gorgeous and Arthur is Horny

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Tentacles, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Magic, Tentacle Tuesday, Tentacles, Yay Team Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Trapped in a cell with a deadly potion coursing through his body, Arthur and Merlin discover they share the same kink.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Merlin is Gorgeous and Arthur is Horny

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my fellow Sorcerers as we celebrate Tentacle Tuesday!

Bless villains and their need to gloat, to showcase their prowess and how they outsmarted the golden prince of Camelot (and servant). Bless their melodramatic monologuing and pathological desire to make Arthur (and servant) suffer, otherwise _(and servant)_ — _who has a name! It’s Merlin, in case you were wondering_ —wouldn’t know what to do after their captors had forced a noxious potion down Arthur’s throat. 

“Now, watch him die in agony,” their tormentor cackled. “So close and yet unable to give him the touch that would stop his excruciating death. Chained, helpless, as he burns up from the inside.” 

This particular villain had just closed their cell door, leaving Merlin and Arthur naked and chained to opposite sides of the cell, when he added as an afterthought, “Although, given what you would have to endure to live, perhaps death is preferable?” With a malicious laugh, he departed with his minions. 

As soon as the final door to their prison clanged shut, Merlin and Arthur—who was already starting to feel the effects of the potion, his cock filling quickly—charged towards each other, straining against the pull of their chains, arms extended back, manacles around their feet tripping them up, as they leaned their bodies forward, trying to touch. They thrust their heads as far forward as they could, lips so close to meeting they could feel the other’s breath brush against their skin, yet not close enough to actually make contact. 

Arthur was fully erect now, sweat already glistening his skin. He gave a pained moan, though he kept the whimpering words of how much he already burned trapped inside, saying instead, “Any ideas?”, trusting Merlin to see them both through this alive, like he had countless times before. 

“One,” Merlin replied hesitantly. “Though I don’t know if you’ll like it.” 

“If it saves me life, I don’t care,” Arthur gritted out, his body threatening to double over as a sharp, spasming pain started in his stomach. 

Fortunately for them, whilst the manacles restraining them were standard issue fare to prevent any escape through magical means—one never knew when one’s captive was secretly a sorcerer—they weren’t expensive or advanced enough to stop Merlin from using _other_ kinds of magic. Saying the spell quickly, the familiar words of power flowing easily from his lips, Merlin watched Arthur with a sort of sick fascination to see how he would respond to the transformation of Merlin’s body. 

“And that’s a spell you just had floating around in your head, is it?” Arthur gasped out as drily as he could whilst feeling like a raging fire was spreading and burning just under his skin. The pain wasn’t enough to distract him, however, from the six long, twisting tentacles growing out of Merlin’s back, glowing a bright blue. 

“Um,” Merlin said shiftily and not even Arthur’s shortness of breath as he tried to fight through the pain searing nearly every inch of his body at this point could stop his appreciative groan at the images Merlin’s squirrelliness produced. 

“You use them on yourself, don’t you?” Arthur said, hand grasping his overheated cock—then quickly removing it—as he pictured Merlin being fucked open by one of those gently waving tendrils. Images filled Arthur’s brain of long, large tentacles wrapped around Merlin as he slid his hand along his cock. Or, were the tentacles dexterous enough to do the stroking for Merlin, tentacles holding him down, twisting around his arms and legs until he was spread wide and helpless as they played with his body, teasing along his cock, balls, and hole? 

“I like feeling full when I come and fingers aren’t always enough,” Merlin said defensively, not realizing that Arthur was lost in a lustful fantasy and not judgmental revulsion. “Do you want me to use them or not?” 

“Yes!” Arthur shouted, leaning forward eagerly as five of the six tentacles shot forward to caress his body. 

Unlike his hand, which had felt like boiling water pouring over his skin, the touch of the smooth, lubricated tentacles acted like a cool balm on his sizzling skin. Two of the tentacles wound around each of his thighs, spreading them apart slightly, using the ends that thinned slightly into points to rub and twist along the length of his cock. Whilst those two were occupied between his legs, two other tentacles brushed across his ribs and back, petting him, as the fifth tentacle simply dragged itself loosely, proprietarily, across Arthur’s throat. 

It was more sensation all at once than Arthur could focus on and, though it did wonders to ease the cruel burn within him, it wasn’t enough to end the potion’s symptoms completely. 

“We can so slow another time,” Arthur growled out as the two tentacles about his torso started to concentrate their efforts on his nipples, one of the tentacles between his legs playing with his balls by lightly tapping at them. “I need them now!” Arthur demanded. 

The ends of the tentacles about his legs abandoned their exploration of his cock and balls to probe further back, thinning themselves so that both ends could plunge in deep, pulling and stretching dexterously as they prepared Arthur to take them both. The tentacle about Arthur’s throat tightened slightly as the tentacles about his torso continued their soothing pets. 

The burning under his skin lessened each time the tentacles inside him thickened, the pain dissolving to the normal glorious tension that made Arthur clench and rock, seeking more and more sensation. 

Arthur relaxed into the clinging hold of the tentacles, surprised when he felt his feet leave the floor as they bore his weight up. 

“I want to feel one in my mouth,” Arthur begged as the two tentacle ends inside him reached the size of two well-endowed cocks and started to move, in tandem at first. 

Keeping itself wrapped around Arthur’s throat, the tentacle there shifted so that the end could slip past Arthur’s parted lips and plunge deep down his throat as its fellow tentacles pounded deep into his arse. Arthur welcomed the new intrusion wantonly, swallowing and licking, memorizing the unique texture of the tentacle that felt like solid liquid come to life, smooth and electric. 

Arthur shouted around the tentacle in his mouth as the tentacles thrusting into his hole changed their pace. One slid out as the other surged forward, each hitting that spot inside him with precision so that he was hit with sharp jabs in almost continuous succession. Following the lead of the other tentacles, the one exploring Arthur’s mouth began its own punishing rhythm, fucking Arthur’s face with abandon. 

Arthur roared as the two tentacles inside him thrust deep and held, growing impossibly bigger before shrinking, only to grow large once more, pulsing within him and grinding against that wondrously sensitive spot until he couldn’t take it anymore and came. 

After his first orgasm, the craze of the potion dwindled a bit and Arthur could once again focus on Merlin and not just himself. The tentacle in his mouth left to ruffle through his hair, allowing Arthur to look across the cell and see Merlin, hand frantic on his leaking cock as the sixth and final tentacle worked behind him. 

“Don’t come yet,” Arthur ordered as he felt another wave of the potion start to overtake him. “I want to see you this time,” Arthur said as the tentacles still buried deep inside him started moving again. 

It was even better the second time, staring into Merlin’s heated eyes as he watched Arthur get fucked by his tentacles, Arthur keening out, “Merlin!”, as he once again felt himself get close. 

“Arthur, please,” Merlin begged as he fell to his knees, straining as close to Arthur as he could get, opening his mouth in entreaty. 

“Yes,” Arthur agreed as tentacles were once again wrapping around his cock, rubbing against the head whilst constricting around his cock, milking him until he came, his come shooting to paint Merlin’s face and drip into his open mouth. 

When rescue finally came and they were once again safely ensconced within the walls of their bedchamber, Arthur instructed that they were not to be disturbed for any reason. “Another time” had come and Merlin and Arthur both delighted in taking their slow, sweet time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
